Opération filature !
by NaruMagic
Summary: Quand Akito décide de prendre Tohru, Yuki et les autres en filature pendant toute une journée ... Grand délire sur Aki et les autres.
1. Chapitre 1: Et ben, ça commence fort …

**Chapitre 1: Et ben, ça commence fort …**

_ Par une belle journée d'été ensoleillée, alors que … MAIS QUI M'A FOUTU UN SCRIPT AUSSI POURRI ?_

Narumi: Ferme-là et narre, merde alors ! Et insulte encore une fois mon script, et c'est à ma tronçonneuse que tu diras bonjour !

_ Bref … comme je disais, c'est l'été, on crêve de chaud et y'a des putains de moustiques qui …_

Narumi: Euh … tiens-toi à ton texte …

_ Et galère … Bon, au domaine Soma ..._

Akito: Ben merde !

Kuréno: Quoi ?

Akito: J'suis en train de regarder l'animé de Fruits Basket … Putain mais c'est quoi cet épisode où j'apparaîs ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait …

Kuréno: Ben comment ça ?

Akito: Mais regarde-moi ce flash-back ? Mais où est-ce qu'une gamine de 8 ans aurait trouvé un fouet, franchement ? C'est encore plus improbable que notre malédiction !

Kuréno: Euh … c'est pas la première fois qu'il y a des trucs comme ça … Souviens-toi de Saori dans Saint Seiya !

Akito: Ouais mais elle, c'était une cravache pour les CHEVAUX ! C'est aussi courant que des fans de Zidane !

Kuréno: En effet … Et pourquoi pas les filles de Gunslinger Girl ? Elles ont bien des flingues !

Akito: Ouais, sauf qu'un flingue, c'est cool, c'est classe, et , malgré ce qu'on peut penser, ça choque que dalle !

Kuréno: … Ah, en parlant de sorties, y'a Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji et Hatsuharu qui vont sortir !

Akito: QUOOOOOOOOI ? Une partouze ? J'me doutais bien de quelque chose … Mais au fait, on n'a jamais parlé de sorties, d'abord !

Kuréno: Je sais, mais cette conversation devenait un peu lourde …

Akito: Alors ça, c'est la faute à l'auteur !

Narumi: Désolée de te dire ça, Aki, mais je t'emmerde !

Kuréno: Hé, gaffe, l'énervez pas, je viens juste de réussir à la convaincre de pas tronçonner un passant dans la rue !

Akito: Mais j'avais une bonne raison ! Y'avais plus de café !

Kuréno: Mais oui, c'est ça ma chérie …

Akito: 'fin bref, t'as bien dit que Yuki allait avoir un rencard avec l'autre fille hideuse ?

Kuréno: Ce n'est pas vraiment un rencard, il y a aussi Kyo, Momiji et Hatsuha…

Akito: C'est pareil !

Kuréno: Si tu le dis …

Akito: Et si jamais … Oh, merde ! C'est toujours dans ces moments-là que les deux personnes vont dans un coin à l'écart et qu'ils en profite pour s'embrasser …

Kuréno: Euh … Comment ça, toujours … ?

Akito: Ben, les mangas, les animés, tout ça …

Kuréno: Je vois …

Akito: *ampoule qui s'allume au dessus de sa tête* Idée ! Je vais les espionner discrètement et je vais m'assurer personnellement qu'il ne se passe RIEN !

Kuréno: Quoi ? Mais tu es sûre que …

Akito: Sûre et certaine !

Kuréno: Bon euh … bien …

Akito: Ok, j'vais chercher deux-trois bricoles et on y va !

Kuréno: Deux-trois bricoles ? Euh … Quel genre de bricoles … ?

Akito: Ben … on risque d'être faciles à repérer, alors je vais nous prendre de quoi nous déguiser !

Kuréno: Je vois … Mais une minute, comment ça, on ?

Akito: Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seul toute une journée avec le nombre de filles qu'il y a dans cette maison ?

Kuréno: Je me demande si je pourrais porter plainte pour ça … enfin, bref, plus tôt nous partirons, plus tôt ce sera fini …

Akito: Alors, les appareils à infra-rouges, les jumelles, le cahier de notes, les fléchettes-somnifères, c'est bon , on a tout !

Kuréno: Tu sais … tu n'es pas obligée d'emporter tout ça …

Akito: Ben pourquoi pas ?

Kuréno: Eh bien … avec ça, on risque de se faire arrêtez par les forces de police …

Akito: Ecoute, on est riches, on a du fric, si jamais on s'fait embarquer par les flics, on leur offre un pot-de-vin et on s'ra dehors en moins de deux !

Kuréno: Ce n'est pas très … légal, non … ?

Akito: Oh, écoute, avec tout le fric que j'ai, je pourrais m'acheter autant de navettes spatiales qu'il faut pour envoyer une armée complète de yétis sur la lune !

Kuréno: Si tu le dis …

_ Dites, je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais FERMEZ-LA, LES LECTEURS COMMENCENT SERIEUSEMENT A SE FAIRE CHIER !_

Akito: Roh, c'est bon, on y va, pas la peine de gueuler, on est pas sourds !

Kuréno: Techniquement si, compte tenu de tes cris que je dois supporter chaque jour depuis que tu sais parler, je devrais déjà être sourd …

Akito: Toi, ton avis, tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, hein !

Kuréno: …

Akito: Merde, faut qu'on se dépêche ou ils vont partir sans nous !

_Quelque part, dans une maison remplie d'abrutis …_

Yuki: Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment …

Kyo: ET L'ABRUTI IL T'EMMERDE !

Yuki: La ferme, Baka Neko …

_ C'est tout pour ce chapitre (chapitre fort débile, en effet … Mlle l'auteur, rangez-moi cette tronçonneuse !), la suite prochainement …_

_ A suivre !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Boulette de riz Power !

Chapitre deux : Boulette de riz Power !

__

Toujours chez les Somas …  
Ben oui, on y était déjà à la fin du chapitre précédent ! Mais en même temps, avec une histoire aussi nulle, je comprend que vous ne vous en souveniez plus ...

Narumi: Marrant, je vais finir par croire que t'es maso ...

__

Euh ... Pourquoi ça ?

Narumi: Ben vu que tu fais exprès de me provoquer, ce qui fait que tu te fais tronçonner à chaque fois ... à croire que tu le fais exprès !

__

En fait, c'est juste dans l'espoir que vous me renvoyiez, ce qui fait que je serais enfin libre ...

Narumi: C'est ça, compte là-dessus, coco ...

__

J'aurais essayé ...

Kyo: Mais z'êtes qui, à la fin ?

__

Juste l'auteur et le Narrateur (malheureusement) de cette fic débile ...

Yuki : Je vois ... Mais, juste comme ça, il n'y aura ni plan foireux ni coup tordu dans cette fanfic, non ?

Narumi: *sourire sadique*

Yuki: Gloups ... Mais rassurez-moi, c'est pas encore un Kyo x Moi, non ?

Narumi: Nan, tinquiète !

Yuki & Kyo: Ouuuuuuuufff !

Narumi: Mais peut-être un Yuki x Akito ... *toujours avec un sourire sadique*

Yuki: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! TOUT MAIS PAS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Narumi: ... Je disais pas ça sérieusement ...

Yuki: *repose la corde qu'il avait pris pour se pendre* Promis ?

Narumi: Mais c'est pas exclu que j'en fasse un un jour ... Oh, ça va, pose cette corde ! D'toutes façons, dans une parodie ou dans un délire, tout le monde est immortel !

Yuki: Sérieux ?

Narumi: Ben ouais, sinon le narrateur serait déjà mort depuis longtemps !

__

Dire que je ne peux même pas jouir de la douce délivrance qu'est la mort

Narumi: Tes payé, estime-toi heureux !

__

Comment ça, payé ?

Narumi: Bah tas un jour de congé par an, non ?

__

Esclavagiste ! Je porterai plainte !

Narumi: Mais ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit ...

Yuki: *regarde une horloge* Hey, Baka Neko, on est à la bourre !

Kyo: On est obligés de sortir ?

Yuki & Narumi: Oui !

Yuki: Même si je préfèrerais que tu ne viennes pas ...

Kyo: Je préfèrerais, moi aussi ...

Tohru: *trébuche dans les escaliers * Ouaaaaaaaaah ! Aïe ! Ouille ... *voit lauteur* Oh, bonjour ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Narumi: T'occupe, la cruche de service ...

Tohru: ? *grand sourire niais* Voulez-vous du thé ?

Yuki: Navré, Honda-san, mais Haru et les autres doivent nous attendre.

Tohru: Aaaaaaaaah ! Cest vraaaai !

Narumi: Mon dieu ... Dire quelle est l'héroine de la série ...

Tohru: Désoléeeeeeeeeee !

Kyo: Tohru ... Arrête de courir dans tout le salon et prend ton manteau ...

Tohru : Ouiiiiiiii !

Narumi: Je comprend mieux pourquoi Aki te déteste ...

__

Pour une fois, je suis daccord avec vous, Mlle l'auteur ... Bon, on va avancer un peu le temps, histoire que nos nerfs et ceux des lecteurs (sil y en a) ne lâchent à cause de cette fille ...

Narumi: Tu sais quoi, rien que ça, ça me donne envie de t'augmenter

__

Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Champaaaaaaaagne !

Narumi: ... Mais je vais m'abstenir.

__

Et merde ...

Tohru: Bonjour, Hatsuharu-san !

Hatsuharu: *à moitié dans les vapes, comme d'hab* Hein, quoi ? Ah, oui, b'jour ...

Yuki: Tiens, Rin n'est pas là ?

Hatsuharu: Elle a dit quelle en avait rien à foutre de cette sortie et que voir Tohru l'insupportait.

Narumi: Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle s'entend pas avec Aki avec des réflexions comme ça ...

__

Allez savoir ...

Momiji: *sors dune voiture noire hyper classe, avec pour vêtements un haut en dentelle rose et un pantacourt à froufrous* Saluuuuuuut !

Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu et Narumi: C'EST QUOI CETTE TENUE ?

Hatori: *descend aussi de la voiture (ben oui, cest lui qui conduisait !)* Et si je ne lavais pas arrêté à temps, il mettait aussi la jupe qui va avec ...

Kyo: Mais tes vraiment un mec ?

Narumi: Je me demande ...

Hatori: Moi, je vous laisse, je dois ... hum, disons que j'ai des choses à faire ! *remonte dans la voiture et démarre*

Kyo: Suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué le sac du magasin "Travestis pour la vie" ?

Yuki, Kyo, Haru et Narumi: Non, tes pas le seul ...

Momiji: P't'tre qu'Hatori va se déguiser en fille ! *tout sourire*

Kyo: *imagine Hatori travesti en fille* Non, je crois pas ...

Momiji: *regarde l'auteur* Mais au fait, t'es qui ?

Kyo: C'est l'auteur de cette fanfic totalement nulle ...

Momiji: Ah, oki !

Tohru: Et si nous allions tous dans un petit café ?

__

Dans la demeure principale des Somas

Akito: Ah, Hatori ! Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Hatori: Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?

Akito: Je vais .. Je vais réduire à néant les plans de cette fille hideuse ! Mwahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Narumi: *interrompt le délire maléfique d'Akito* Euh Aki ? Tu crois vraiment que cette boulette de riz a assez de matière grise pour imaginer un plan ?

Akito: Non, en effet. Mais on ne sait jamais Hatori ! La voiture, vite !

Kuréno: *vêtu dune robe très voyante et d'une perruque blonde à bouclettes* Akito, je dois vraiment porter ça ?

Akito: Oui !

Kuréno: Seigneur ...

Hatori: Bon, dépêchez-vous de monter, j'ai des consultations cet après-midi !

__

Voilà pour ce chapitre (très nul, je sais), la suite prochainement !

A suivre !


End file.
